Faces Change!
by Cullen-gurl-4ever
Summary: Bella and Emmet swan are half human half vampire they move to a small town in washington called forks. They will meet the Cullens a clan of vampires. Will they find true love or an alliance for the struggles ahead?
1. a new beginning

**Ok so here we go chapter one!**

**Bella's POV **

I sighed not only was I moving away from my friends and my home, I was moving to a cold, wet place called forks. I knew I was half vampire and I wasn't supposed to be bothered by the rain but I couldn't stand it! I was in my brothers car who is also my twin and he was singing loudly to "oops I did it again" by Brittney spears. I tried to turn off the radio but all he did was keep hitting my hand away. I sighed and thought back to the day my dad told us we were moving.

FLASHBACK

"Emmett, Bella can I talk to you two." Yelled our dad. Me and Emmett were racing down the stairs as always I won, we were very competitive! We sat on the couch and our dad blurted out "Were moving". WHAT! We both screamed at the same time." Well you see" Our dad started out nervously, "I'm getting transferred to Seattle to be the chief of police, but you two will be living in a small town called forks. "But what about my friends!" I screamed. You'll make new ones" dad assured us. Me and Emmett walked upstairs to my room. "What are we going to do our coven is here!" asked worriedly. " I don't know, I guess we could find other half vampires and make a coven" Emmett said. "Emmett really there are not a lot of half vampires out there" I said. Fine, we'll make our own coven just the two of us and it'll be the sickest coven of half vampires yet! Emmett said confidently." Ok lets start packing."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Are we almost there yet!" Screamed Emmett. "I don't know you tell me your driving!" I yelled back. "ok were about 5 minutes away from our new home" "Okey dokey!" After the 5 mins we pulled into a long drive way and saw a huge mansion.

"OH"

"MY"

"GOD"

We said at the same time "jinx" again at the same time.

I ran into the first room I could find and let me say it was a huge bedroom with a ginormous closet and a bathroom on the right. It was all white with blue scattered everywhere. I loved this it was amazing! Then I heard a scream coming from next door I ran down the hall into a room that was a perfect version of a guys dream room! Their Emmett stood there prancing and squealing I just stood there laughing. " So Bella you want to go to the beach?" "Sure" It's a good thing its summer so its not that cold. I went back into my room and pulled out my favorite baby blue bikini with a halter neckline. I pulled on some shorts too. I walked down stairs into my red convertible and Emmett hopped into the passenger seat and we were off. We got to the beach and started walking when I smelled them. Vampires. Hopefully there the good ones or we were in trouble. Emmett looked at me and I knew he thought the same thing I did. We sat down and we heard about 4 of them walking towards the beach. I looked over and immediately set eyes on the sexy blonde one. He met my eyes and I think I fell in love!

**Yaaa chapter 1 everyone tell me what u think and ideas for upcoming chapters! :) 3**

**Danielle :)**


	2. Welcome to forks

Ok here I go chapter 2!

Emmett's pov **(hehe this is gonna be fun)**

Me and Bella were sitting down when she turned her head and looked at four vampires making there way to the beach. I saw Bella staring at the dirty blonde one and him looking back. That made me angry I do not like it when guys are looking at my little sister. Then I saw a short pixie like girl and she was gorgeous. Then I heard Bella ask me if I wanted to go for a swim I agreed and we headed towards the water. I dove right in like the maniac I was, and Bella went to the dock and sat down. I swam over to her and said mockingly.

" aww is little bellsy scared of the water"

" no its just a little cold"

" oh come on are you a chicken"

With that she jumped in and tickled me till I was out of breath,

" ok, ok you win" she just laughed "I always do and I always will" We laughed and then we heard screaming we looked over to see a blonde vampire getting thrown into the water and her mate trying to calm her down. Me and Bella laughed and she just glared at us. We got over to the water and Bella hated when people were mad at her. " Im sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you, I just thought it was funny im really sorry!"

"Its ok some people in this family are really rude" The one with dirty blonder hair said, " well I think we should introduce our self im jasper, that's Rosalie" he pointed to the blonde " that one is Edward, Roses boyfriend" he pointed to the one with redish blondish hair, "and this is alice" he said pointing to the pixie. " Me and Rose are twins and Alice and Edward were adopted." Then Bella introduced us " Im Bella and that's Emmett and were twins, we just moved here."

Jaspers pov

Bella. What a beautiful name, I knew I wanted to get to know her better since the moment I saw her. Im not sure if she is human though, she doesn't smell it though, theres something different about her and I attend to figure it out.

"So would you guys like to come back to our place and hang out?" I heard Alice offer eyeing the Emmett flirtatiously, I have to remind her to stop being so obvious.

"Sure we loved to" Bella answered.

"we will fallow you" said Emmett.

"Okey Dokey" Alice said.

So we all got in our cars and drove off. (In the car)

" They are not human" I said

"They have to be what else would they be".

**Bellas pov:**

Emmett and I got in the car. I looked at Emmett and said, "Should we tell them?"

"Yea I think we should"

"How do think they will react?"

" I don't know but there vampires it cant be the first weird thing they have heard of."

"Yea I guess so."

Maybe the move here wasn't bad after all.

**Ok theres chapter two! Sorry for not updating in a while but ive been busy! soo reviews will really help me tell me what u like and hate! and give me ideas!**

**Danielle :)**


End file.
